


[podfic] A Long Way From Home

by arkadyevna



Category: Angelic Layer
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Gen Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofA Long Way From Homebyvirdant.Tokyo is a long way from Wakayama.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] A Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long Way From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308896) by [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant). 



**Original:** [A Long Way From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308896) by virdant. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Length:** 00:07:57

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8p2amuy4szeo0kw/%255BANLY%255D_A_Long_Way_From_Home.mp3/file) : **3.14 MB**

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) for the Purple Podfic Eaters, for the 'first podfic in a fandom' challenge. Same as the last one for Angelic Layer, this is one of the many pods I completely neglected to post, and then forgot about. Have a pod that I absolutely love and took me so long and so many iterations to finally post.


End file.
